Joining Hydra
by Peter Bolton
Summary: What happens when Skye and Ward are sent on a mission. Skye really does not feel safe going undercover in Hydra. Skye feel better about going knowing that Grant is going to be with her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Leaving home

Skye was in her room getting ready to go to Coulson's office and talk to Coulson about the mission. Skye walked to Coulson's office and knocked on the door.

Coulson says, "Come in."

Skye says, "I came to talk about the mission."

Coulson says, Ok so you and Ward are going into Hydra undercover and report back to us with information you and Ward found out when your undercover.

Skye says, "Ok AC."

Skye left and headed back to her room to get stuff ready for the mission. Grant was heading to Skye's room to tell her it is time to head out. Grant knocked on Skye's door.

Skye open the door and invited Grant in when she finish packing her stuff. Skye gave Grant a kiss and continue packing.

Grant says, "We are going to be sleeping in the same room at the Hydra base."

Skye says "Ok fine with me."

Grant grabbed Skye's bags for Skye and took them to the car. Skye was right behind Grant with her laptop. Before they left Coulson and the team came out and told them goodbye

Coulson took Ward away from the group to talk.

Ward ask, "What is it sir?"

Coulson says, "Please keep Skye safe."

Grant says, "Yes sir I will keep Skye safe."

Grant got in the driver seat of the car and Skye got and the passenger seat and they headed to the Hydra Base.

They arrived at the Hydra base in the late afternoon. Skye have fallen asleep in the car. So Grant picked up Skye and carried her to his room and layed her on his bed. Grant locked the door behind him. Grant then went to talk to John Garrett about Skye. Grant walked in the room.

Garrett says "Nice to see you back Grant."

Grant says "Skye came with me she is in my room but leave her alone."

Garrett says I won't hurt your little girl friend.

**What do you think Garrett have plan for Grant and Skye? Will Grant keep his promise to Agent Coulson? Which side of the war is Grant with Shield or Hydra? **


	2. Chapter 2 Taking the Oath

Chapter 2 taking the oath

Grant and Skye had a good night sleep. They both got up early to get ready for the meeting with Garrett. Ward and Skye got dress and headed down to the briefing room. Ward and Skye came into the room to see Ian and Raina with Garrett. Skye looks at Ian with hate in her eyes.

Garrett says, "Skye glad to see that you finally came to join our family."

Garrett hands a pen and paper to Skye. Skye looks over the paper. Skye was scared about doing this then Grant put his arm around her. Skye signed the paper and handed to the paper to Garrett.

Garrett says "Now say the line at the end of the paper."

Skye says "I swear to the New World Order to that I will serve Hydra and do anything to accomplish the goals to unite the world for all. I will betray my friends and S.H.I.E.L.D to join Hydra for world peace. I will be loyal to my commanding officers."

Garrett says "Great Skye finish it."

Skye lookup at Garrett and spoke loudly "Hail Hydra!" Skye also put both hands in the air

Garrett says, "Skye you are officially an agent of Hydra but you need a last name if you are going to be an agent of Hydra."

Skye look over at Grant and says, "Skye Ward."

Garrett says Ok Skye Ward now go with Grant and get something to eat.

Grant says "We are finish so you and Skye can go and have fun in your room and do whatever you want but tomorrow morning is your first mission together Agent Ward and Agent Skye."

Skye and Grant headed back to their room. Grant looked at Skye to see that she does not work well.

Grants says "are you ok Skye."

Skye sat on the bed and begin to cry and says Tell me I didn't not just betray them

Grant sit on the bed Skye put her head against Grants chest.

Grant says You did not betray S.H.I.E.L.D just say the oath that you know by heart.

Skye get her badge from her bag quietly says "To serve when everything else fails. To be humanity's last line of defense. To be The Shield. Long live S.H.I.E.L.D"

Grant ask "Do you feel better now?"

Skye says "Yes I do thank you."

Grant says No matter what happen we are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

Skye and Ward heard a knock on the door. Grant went to open the door to see Ian Quinn.

Ian Quinn says "Garrett told me to bring food to you and Skye."

Grant says "Thank you." Grant grabbed the tray of food from Ian Quinn

Grant closed the door and put the tray on the nightstand.

Skye says "Are we going to check the food to see if the food is poison."

Grant says "Every time I do."

Grant checked the food to see if the food is poison. Skye was watching Grant check the food.

Grant says "the food is fine not poison or drugged."

Skye says "Good."

**So what is this mission that Garrett have for Grant and Skye? Is Garrett trying to get rid of Grant and Skye? What do you think is going to happen next? Please review**


End file.
